As três chamas do amor
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: Uma chama queimando solitária nunca será tão quente quanto todas as chamas juntas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto.

**Sumário:** Uma chama queimando solitária nunca será tão quente quanto todas as chamas juntas.

**Rate:** T - Por conter insinuações, mas pode ser que eu mude isso ainda. Veremos mais á frente.

* * *

**As três chamas do amor**

_Por Pearl_

"**Raya"**

* * *

A primeira é a palavra **"raya"**. Raya se traduz literalmente como **"amigo"** ou **"companheiro"**, alguém que lhe faz companhia. Pode até ser traduzido como o termo **"alma gêmea"**. As pessoas falam disso o tempo todo. E dizem coisas como: **"Ela é minha melhor amiga"** ou **"Posso contar tudo para ele"**. Estas são expressões de **"raya"**. Então vemos que no núcleo da relação entre esses amantes há uma amizade.

* * *

A jovem abraçava os próprios joelhos tentando esconder as lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer por seus lindos olhos albinos. Eram lindos, mesmo avermelhados e inchados. As vestes estavam amarrotadas e os cabelos levemente bagunçados emaranhavam o frágil corpo que se encolhia sob o carrossel.

Nunca esperaria que seria Sakura o pivô da separação dos dois há duas semanas. Considerava a jovem de cabelos rosados sua melhor amiga. Era para ela quem sempre contava tudo o que acontecia no relacionamento conturbado. Daquele tipo de amiga que você chama de 'irmã' e leva para própria casa, fazia bolo de chocolate com muito brigadeiro, juntava a mistura super calórica com muito refrigerante e comédias românticas e fazia a noite das meninas.

Infelizmente quando Hinata acabara com o romance com o mais jovem dos Uchiha, Sakura ao invés de ficar ao seu lado como sempre fazia quando a Hyuuga estava triste, ela desaparecera - começaram a se ver com muita pouca frequência, até aquela noite, quando estava parada perto da mesa reservada para os Hyuuga e na entrada do salão apareceram Sakura, com um sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha e Sasuke, com a mesma cara apática de sempre, mas com o braço enlaçado na cintura da jovem. Tamanho tinha sido o baque quando ela encontrara o ex de mãos dadas com a melhor amiga em um dos mais famosos bailes beneficentes da cidade que nem ao menos daria espaço para que um dos dois se explicasse. Os olhares tortos começaram a ser direcionados para ela e os burburinhos sobre a nova namorada do moreno também.

Naquela hora, se você dissesse para Hinata que ela era linda, que tinha olhos lindos provavemente Hyuuga Hinata não iria acreditar, diria que só podia ser uma piada – Levara o pior golpe da vida, o ex-namorado e a 'amiga' enganaram-na.

Hinata na hora teve a pretensão de desabar sentada em uma dos assentos e chorar ali mesmo, mas foi forte e conseguiu segurar o choro até chegar no playground do luminoso clube.

Sasuke com certeza não faria nada, e Sakura, provavelmente não estava nem aí. Já conseguira o que desejava desde criança, o Uchiha ao seu lado – embora ultimamente ela fosse fã do relacionamento do Uchiha com a Hyuuga, pois era ela quem fazia a parte de madrinha do casal, era ela quem entregava os recados quando o pai autoritário de Hinata não deixava que ela saísse para encontrar Sasuke, era ela quem dava uma forçinha quando os dois se desentendiam...

"_Creio que foi por isso que ela se aproximou de mim."_

Mais uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da jovem. Precisava avisar a alguém da família que teria que voltar para casa. Não queria de maneira alguma ter que ficar assistindo toda a felicidade do novo casal. Seria mortificante.

Dentro do enorme salão todo decorado com as obras de arte infantis Neji ainda permanecia absorto, estava imponente com o terno cinza.

Ele tinha visto a expressão de angústia de Hinata ao ver o novo casal. Uma onda de raiva cortou-lhe a garganta. Tinha vontade de ir até o Uchiha e arrancar-lhe os dentes aos socos. Não porque sentia alguma coisa em relação á tristeza da prima, mas porque isso não era papel de um homem. Muito menos merecedora de elogios era Sakura.

Uma das maiores qualidades do Hyuuga era que sempre fora uma pessoa muito correta quanto aos sentimentos alheios, e isso que o Uchiha e a Haruno haviam feito nem sequer era digno de pena na opinião dele.

Resolvera ir atrás da prima. Sabia-se lá em quais condições ela estava. Sempre a idealizou como sensível demais, melancólica demais, um anjo em pessoa mesmo assim. Não demorou muito para que a encontrasse.

Ela jazia realmente da maneira como ele imaginou que a acharia. Sentada num carrossel, daqueles com quatro lugares onde crianças estariam brincando outrora. Ele se aproximou, parando próximo, estendeu a mão à frente da Hyuuga mais nova.

_- Vamos embora daqui. Esta festa já rendeu o suficiente para você_. – Falou num tom sereno, mas soou como se estivesse sido uma ordem. Neji nunca deixava lacunas para ninguém contrariá-lo. Não porque ele pretendia esse efeito sobre as pessoas, mas porque era natural dele. Talvez fosse o tom de voz imperativo, ou a exterioridade sempre calma, mas séria.

Hinata desencostou o rosto dos joelhos e esticou as pernas alcançando a grama com os pés. O olhar triste foi direcionado ao primo, que ainda estava com a mão estendida na direção dela. Ele retirou um lenço de dentro do paletó e entregou a Hinata, que o pegou de imediato. Secou as lágrimas com cuidado para na arruinar ainda mais a maquiagem, e tomou a mão de Neji, sem retrucar nem nada. Neji não deixou de notar que ela tinha tirado os sapatos altos e carregava-os na mão, e também que o vestido lindo que ela usava, todo cinza apertado na cintura e frouxo ao comprimento, apesar de amassado ainda lhe caia muito bem.

Eles caminharam em silencio até o automóvel. Neji abriu a porta do carro para Hinata entrar e em seguida embarcou também. Ela não perguntou onde iriam, e ele também não disse nada. Mas quando eles saíram de perto da festa ela pareceu pelo menos aliviada. Decidiu não perguntar nada a ela, já que sempre pensara que quando alguém estava mau, se perguntasse como essa pessoa se sentia não iria ajudar em nada ela apenas choraria mais, era melhor esperar Hinata falar por si.

Após alguns minutos andando pela cidade ele parou, estavam na frente de uma cafeteria. Era sábado à noite. Os únicos lugares abertos àquela hora possivelmente seriam boates, bares... A cafeteria era o mais calmo que pode encontrar àquela hora. O lugar por fora parecia acolhedor, e as únicas pessoas que tinham lá era um casal de velhos.

"_Perfeito."_ Ele pensou. _– Vamos! A gente toma um café e quando você estiver melhor vamos pra casa.- _Disse olhando o rosto da prima. Olhos perolados encarando perolados; Céus, como alguém poderia magoar alguém igual Hinata. Ela que era a pessoa mais meiga e imaculada que ele conhecia.

Ficaram na cafeteria por horas. Hinata finalmente começou a falar, e Neji apenas ouvia. Era melhor assim. Ela precisava desabafar, e Neji gostava da maneira que ela batia um dedinho contra o outro quando começava a contar alguma historia.

E as outras semanas que se seguiram também foram assim. Neji a convidava para sair e ela ia. Passavam horas conversando naquela mesma cafeteria. Ela já tinha aprendido a associar o cheiro de café à Neji.

- _Algumas garotas não conseguem resistir à minha beleza, meu estilo, meu charme e... _– ele parou no meio da frase, ela sabia que ouviria uma pérola._ - à minha incrível habilidade de ouvir Taylor Swift.¹_ – Ele disse convencido e brincalhão. Hinata soltara uma gargalhada que até a garçonete da cafeteria parou para tentar descobrir o que fazia a jovenzinha rir tanto.

E assim começou uma amizade que parecia que nunca acabaria. Eles eram companheiros, como se fossem almas gêmeas. Ela não precisava abrir a boca para falar, e mesmo assim ele a compreendia. Aquelas pessoas que conversam com os olhos. Eles conseguiam pedir um ao outro para mudar de assunto com apenas um olhar; eles faziam um comentário sarcástico com outro olhar. Apontavam uma terceira pessoa com outro olhar...

O assunto entre eles só era cansativo quando ela começava a falar sobre Sasuke. Com o movimento que Neji fazia com os olhos para cima, como se quisesse revirá-los, ela já entendia que ele achava aquele assunto puro tédio e sem sentido.

Ela se doía as vezes ainda, era horrível. Parecia que não iria aguentar, mas aguentou. Parecia que ia explodir, mas não explodiu. As vezes tinha vontade de abrir um zíper nas costas e sair do corpo porque dentro dela não era um bom lugar pra se estar. Hinata só sabia que no começo doeu muito ver a coisa que ela pensava ser a mais importante do mundo ir embora. Doeu uma, duas semanas. Na terceira a melhor coisa do mundo virou a melhorzinha. Que virou a décima melhor... que virou nada.

Ela basicamente começou a colocar 'felicidade' na cabeça. Afinal chateação e tristeza eram basicamente sentimentos de quem se importava. E ela estava feliz demais pra pensar nessas outras coisas.

Passou a andar sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que tímido. Ás vezes mesmo com um nó no peito decidia sorrir. Não por estar sendo hipócrita, mas porque achava melhor sorrir. Tristeza não combinava com Neji. Ele a consolava, abraçava, refazia , e deseja a ver sorrindo, aparentando ser forte mesmo com as coisas ruins do dia-a-dia, e ela só de saber que ele se dedicava para vê-la feliz, já era um bom motivo para realmente se sentir assim.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A:** Geeeeente ! Estou de volta e cheia de boas ideias. Apesar de vocês estarem sumidos daqui, e eu também estive um tempão né... Ah, amadurecer é isso, não ter tempo pra muita coisa e muita responsabilidade nas costas. Mas vamos ao fic. Eu o criei depois de ter lido uma fanfic da FranHyuuga (floooooooooooooooor *-*) 'Chijou', daí como já foi de uma inspiração nada mais justo que fazer o fanfic com o casal preferido dela não é! DALHE NEJIHINA!

Na verdade foi por inspiração no review que eu mandei pra ela onde eu falei sobre o que eu penso ser o amor... Me baseei pra falar no review em uma postagem que eu tenho no meu blog onde se fala sobre **"As três chamas do amor"** que são : **"RAYA", "AHAVA" E "DOD"**. Vou abordá-las nos três capítulos que vão ter nesse fanfic, uma por capítulo. No final deste primeiro tem umas frases feitas de C.F. Abreu e Tati Bernardi que eu não aguentei e coloquei ali, caiu super bem. To avisando logo porque tem um pessoal aí que gosta de acusar todo mundo de plágio né oõ

Espero que vocês gostem e me mandem suas opiniões em **REVIEWS**. Criticas, elogios, sugestões, são todos bem vindos aqui ! Estou com saudades deles e de vocês também

* * *

1) Frase que o Damon usa em um dos episódios de TVD... achei engraçado e postei ali :)


End file.
